1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless communication system between medical devices, and more particularly, to a system for controlling internal channel interference and external channel interference with respect to a frequency that is used between medical devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Often, a frequency that is used for a medical use between medical devices may not be designated exclusively for the medical use. For example, a band of 402 MHz to 405 MHz may be permitted for medical use as a secondary service, but must yield to the weather and scientific satellite primary service. Accordingly, channel interference may occur on that frequency band. Even in a frequency band, for example, of 608 MHz to 614 MHz, which is allowed for medical use as a primary service, channel interference may occur.
The reliability may be most important in communication between medical devices. Accordingly, if a slightest difference exists, it may become a significant issue to secure the reliability of measured medical information. In general, interference may occur on an internal channel and an external channel and may obstruct the reliability of the medical equipment.